CaH: Dark's Thoughs
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: This is read along my story Christmas At Hyrule. Dark had his reasons for his doings but what these reasons are? What is he actually thinking while he's left on his own? Read ONLY after chapters 8, 13, 15 and 21 of Christmas at Hyrule!
1. Chapter 8,5

**IMPORTANT NOTION!** If you haven't read Christmas at Hyrule to 8th chapter, then you won't know what this is about. Go and read the actual story before coming to here! If you have read the said chapter, then have fun in finding out Dark's thoughts and reasonings. ^.^

A/N: Christmas is coming and I'm trying my best to update this on daily basis. THIS IS **NOT **LINK x DARK LINK!

Aslo, I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHRISTMAS AT HYRULE: DARK'S THOUGHS

CHAPTER 8,5

Dark's thoughs during his ride to the sorcerer's cabin:

He doesn't understand what it means to be a shadow. I can't feel a thing and he's asking me to come to live at the castle. AT THE CASTLE! Has he gone nuts? He just keeps on asking that same question over and over again.

I can't do what he asks. I'm a _shadow_, for goddesses sake! I'll freak everyone out and... I'm not solid nor am I feeling anything. I can't live among the people who can feel and live. And he request of me coming to live at there... It's outrageous!

Living among real people would need the one to be _real_. I'm not that so I can't live at there. But I do want to... I would really want to move into the castle. I would like to stay by his side whole time but... I just can't...

That's why I've been talking with the other shadows. They've talked about the place in middle of the unknown forest. Talked about the sorcerer. But they also keep saying something about payment... Yet, they don't clarify it.

It's been six years. Six long years that I've had just a week of each month to be with him. To talk with him and check the places. Six years. I guess it is time I finally made a decision. I just hope the payment won't be anything awkward or out of reasonable amount of rupees. I think I can find rupees from somewhere... I hope... Don't want him to pay for my decision...

It's getting more quiet the further I get. The shadows really seem to avoid this place with all their might. And yet they say this is the only way... Or at least the only way _they_ know of.

Sure, I could've talked with him about this and got things done by that way but... I want to surprise him. I want to see him surprised and happy. He's done so much already for me, so this is the least I can do.

I just hope this doesn't come with continuing treatment. I really want this to be one time thing only and no yearly or monthly treatment... I really hope this will work...

Well, there it is. The cabin of the sorcerer. This place feels strange... Well, I don't really feel it but it's just a memory or what I've seen on his face... Better get this done... I just really hope I can make it back to Lake Hylia by Sunday...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P


	2. Chapter 13,5

A/N: Christmas is coming and I'm trying my best to update this on daily basis. THIS IS **NOT **LINK x DARK LINK!

Aslo, I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHRISTMAS AT HYRULE

CHAPTER 13,5

While heading back towards Lake Hylia:

Pain. That is the first thing I've felt in real. Pure and agonizing pain. Pain that paralyzed me. And fear... The second feeling was fear. My second real feeling and that just had to be _fear_. And as my third real feeling... Regret.

I truly regret going to there. To go through that hell. I should've asked from Link if he knew a way to be real. I should've asked him...

And now, as my very own and fourth feeling... Cold. I'm freezing in here! And it's just not that... There's other feelings too. Feelings I've seen him have but always thought what it is like... And as fifth strong feeling... Feeling of weakness. I just can't stay awake. Even Storm's not feeling well but he keeps on going. Desperate for getting help...

And sadness... I'm not sure what it is but I've seen it on him several times. I just hope this was worth it. That I didn't do a mistake with this.

And then... There's this one more thing... Like part of me is missing... I don't understand it but I hope I can get things sorted out with him. I really wish that Link won't turn his back on me for this...

I... I'm feeling tired... I just want to sleep... _Storm, hurry up and get us to Lake Hylia..._ It's more a whisper than real words but he does speed up his pace. And yet I can feel him struggling to get further. I'm sorry, Storm. I really am. I shouldn't have put you through this too... I'm just _so_ tired... Link... I'm... Sorry...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P


	3. Chapter 15,5

A/N: Christmas is coming and I'm trying my best to update this on daily basis. THIS IS **NOT **LINK x DARK LINK!

Aslo, I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHRISTMAS AT HYRULE

CHAPTER 15,5

Dark's thoughts while leaving Lake Hylia:

I've seen him feel things. I've heard him talk about his feelings. And yet I can't feel them. All I have is just a memory of them, a fleeting flash, but it's not there and suddenly... It's all there. The feelings.

I've seen him hurt. I've seen him bleed and grimace with it and all I can feel is... Nothing. Nothing at all. I know I should feel at least something but there's nothing. I know the names but I can't do anything else than fake. I flinch as I've seen him do. I look down in shame as I've seen him do but I still don't feel it.

I want to ask about these _feelings_ but don't have the courage. I think he'll think of me differently. I _fear_ that I'll be left alone. Again, a feeling but no real reaction.

And then... It's all there and I can truly feel. It confuses me. It freaks me out. It's new, wonderful and yet... I don't know what to do or say. If I ask about it... It's different and...

I feel the pain. I know right there and then what he felt when he got hurt. I feel the cold and know why he wanted to walk and do something to keep the feeling at bay...

He explains a lot and doesn't change his thoughts about me. I ask from him and get embarrassed when he smiles or chuckles. And there' again a new feeling. Embarrassed. A feel of not wanting other one to know what I do or say.

And I feel anger. Like I'd want to hurt him. Right after that I feel regret, like I would like to take back the words I just said. And sadness...

That's a strange feeling. It comes sometimes with tears. I've seen him cry... Again a new word with a meaning. It's when those watery drops come out of one's eyes and... They taste... Salty? At least that's what he exclaimed it to be. And once gain I got a new word. Taste.

According to him it's used with the feeling I'll get when I eat or drink. And eating... That's needed when I get hungry... And hunger is when I need to eat and when my stomach growls at me. Yet, he tells me not to let it go that far, though.

And first real meal. I've never eaten before and suddenly I get to eat for the first time in my whole life. With so many tastes and I don't know right words for them. According to him the thing I just ate was a _sandwich._ At least that was what he told me long ago.

And that's not even all. According to him there are so many different feelings that is to be felt. I've only lived for twenty-four hours or so and I'm already overwhelmed with them. And he says these are only a fraction of them. It scares me but equally excites me. And once again I find a new word: exiting.

I don't yet have exactly a definition for it but I'm learning. And laughing. I've done that as well as chuckling but... Again it's been just a memory, a copy of what I've seen and heard. And now...

I do feel it. And I want to keep on doing it. Laughing. It's fun... I just want to keep doing that and smile. A thing that takes your lips upwards. I like it...

And like... That's a word used for lot of things, both feelings and for other thing. He doesn't really want to explain it thoroughly but it is taken on the same category as laughing and happiness. There just keeps on coming new words and definitions. Some I can figure out straight off but each and every new feeling just confuses me. It takes a while to get them figured out.

Not to mention about different kind of feelings. Things like cold, too hot or hurt. Those are things that come from outside. The first time I've felt cold was when I returned from the sorcerer and second time when he took the blanket off of me... A blanket... I knew about those already but never knew them to be soft and nice. And again few new words to the category of feelings.

And too hot... It's when I... I'm not thoroughly sure about it but I think it is actually a total opposite thing to cold. But these things come from outside unlike most of the feelings. They come from inside.

When I get angry, I feel like wanting to hurt him. Sadness comes with tears and it makes it bit hard to breath. And regret... And happiness... There's so many feelings that I've already found out and there's so many coming to me.

Confusion. That's the thing that keeps coming over and over at me. It all confuses me so thoroughly that he wouldn't even believe it. I whole time stop and wonder it through. New thing, new feeling and eventually a conclusion. And that's when I feel the _excited._ The only definition I got for it is being happier than when one laughs or chuckles... And even those two can be done when one gets nervous...

And those words just keep on coming. I don't know if I ever get used to them or learn them soon enough. And... I don't know...

Everything is so new and it freaks me out. I just don't know what I should do or say. And he's suggestion... There'd be so many new people that I've only seen from the shadows... I just can't go and show it all out, to show that I'm new to the feelings... That... I'm... A freak...

I can't do this!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P


	4. Chapter 21,5

A/N: Christmas is coming and I'm trying my best to update this on daily basis. THIS IS **NOT **LINK x DARK LINK!

Aslo, I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

WOOHOO! The world didn't end! XD Not that I even belived in the world ending thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHRISTMAS AT HYRULE

CHAPTER 21,5:

During the night while Rasha sleeps

Just my luck. I end up into a place full of women. And I just _barely_ can stand people in the first place! Though, this isn't hat of bad...

After the first shock and all I can say they're quite nice. They do care about me... I just wonder what's so wrong with my name? Link gave it to me and I really like it. Dunno why but it fits me. Heh, guess the reason is that I was _supposed_ to be Link's _dark_ side.

Oh, well. I just wonder why it's called Christmas _Ball_. I mean, it's a dance with food! And _Ball_... That's more of a round object that one can throw and roll! It has nothing to do with dancing! Or at least I think it has nothing to do with it... Anyways, why the heck it's not called _square_ straight off then, huh?! Argh, just strange words and no real explanation for them!

And what about dressing for the occasion and how to talk and to dance. It has no meaning for me but I guess they did do good work of getting me to actually talk. And I'm seriously worried about that _dance_ part. I have no idea what they are meaning with that... I just hope it's nothing too bad. Talking goes... And actually it is nice to talk with someone...

Gah, I just wish Link was here. I could actually talk with him and get things figured out. I can, though, understand why he tries not to be here too much. They're all fallen for him but Link... He only loves Zelda and no-one else. These girls... Sorry, _ladies_, don't have chance with the princess.

I just wonder how much I can tell them about myself. It's all so new still but I'm getting used to this living and being alive. And that _ball_ sounds nice... I'd rather call it just _dance_. It's more understandable.

Oh, what the heck they meant that they won't bite? I mean I don't remember Link ever telling that people bit each other... And that sounds even crazier. Argh, why does people have to be so confusing!

I can't even leave the place since the bridge is broken. I just wonder when I get to see Link again. There's so much I want to talk with him... I just wonder if he's still worrying over me or would he have already forgotten me? He does have this _ba_... I mean _dance_ to get done. There's probably lot to do for it. It's probably keeping him occupied and he won't even remember me anymore...

Why the heck I'm thinking like this!? Link's done so much for me already and I'm thinking that he'd forget me?! What the hell's wrong with me?

...I guess I'm just scared...

Scared of this place. Scared of the future. Scared of how Link will react... To what? I don't understand my own thoughts anymore! Argh, why can't I concentrate to something else... Like... Um... I don't know...

Shit, I probably should just sleep. I'm just tired. Yeah, that's probably the reason I'm thinking really stupid things... Like I doubt Link would want me to join the Christmas dance. Hell, I'm not even invited to there... Not that I'd know what _invite_ means but my best guess is a call to come to one place or another...

Yeah... Sleep sounds good... Just stop thinking and sleep... Not too easy feat but trying... Just sleep... Sleep..._(keeps repeating that until does fall asleep)_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I know this comes late since there's under a week to Christmas, but I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
